


Sister of Mine

by justrandome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: It's hard being a teenager, One Shot, Short One Shot, sisterly bonding and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandome/pseuds/justrandome
Summary: Tina finds Queenie crying during their teens. She decides to do something about it.





	Sister of Mine

Tina was worried about Queenie. She was only fourteen and they had lost their parents just a year ago. It had been hard for to them both. Tina was on her last year at Ilvermorny and she had to work hard on her studies. Of course Tina wanted to do well in classes only for the simple pleasure of it but after her parents died she had understood that it was her responsibility to look after Queenie. She had to do what she needed for a good job and for a good job Tina needed good grades.

Tina was always last one up in the Thunderbird common room hunched over her books. She constantly had dark bags under her eyes but she didn't complain. It was her duty to do because there was no-one else left who would take of Queenie.

Despite Tina's best efforts she still felt like she wasn't doing enough for Queenie. Yes, she worked hard on school but with all of her studying Tina felt that she didn't spend enough time with Queenie.

If Queenie felt the same she didn't let it show. She was always the more out-going of the two sisters. Every time when Tina saw Queenie she was surrounded by people, laughing and smiling but Tina knew her sister. Sometimes people where the loneliest when they were surrounded by others.

Queenie had been sorted into a different house than Tina. While Tina had been recognized by the Thunderbird statue, three years later the Pukwudgie statue favored Queenie. It had not been a surprise. Thunderbird is said to favor adventurers, representing the wizard's soul but Pukwudgie was for healers, representing the heart. If Queenie was something it was the heart. Always so kind and so gentle despite knowing what went on inside everyone's minds.

Queenie's extreme talent for Legilimency was something that had caused lot of fights when Tina and Queenie were younger. Tina knew that she didn't read her mind on purpose, it was as natural to her as for some people it was to see. Despite this Tina didn't like when her sister did that. All she had wanted when she was younger was some privacy. Now she had too much of it. No-one really talked to her at school. They weren't bullying her or anything, they just didn't seem to see her, like Tina was invisible. Queenie was the opposite. Everyone saw her. Her natural talent and her easygoing personality made sure of that. It didn't disadvantage either that despite her age, Queenie had grown out to be quite the beauty. She lacked all the plainness of Tina's brown eyes and equally brown hair. Queenie's eyes were like sapphires, her hair shone golden in the light and her smile lit up the room.

Sometimes Tina felt terribly jealous of her sister. It was another reason why she disliked her going into her head. It was a horrible thing to think of, Tina knew. Queenie would argue against her and say that Tina just didn't see herself clearly. She was always so kind. It made her feel even more terrible of being jealous than before. It wasn't Queenie's fault that Tina was so awkward, always so focused on doing the right thing.

Tina shook her head. It was useless to let her mind wander. Adventurer, huh? She didn't feel like one. Tina focused back onto her book. It was a course book for no-maj studies, a subject that everyone had to take in Ilvermorny since one of the school's founders was a no-maj. Tina's eyes were heavy but she forced herself to keep reading. She had only few pages left anyways so might as well suffer through it.

Soon Tina was the only one left in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed or sneaked out to meet their friends leaving Tina once again alone. She finished her book and stretched her arms and legs. It was nearly a ten a clock in the evening. Tina had early class tomorrow so she knew she should head to bed soon. She had finished her homework and for once she didn't feel the need to reread them.

Tina looked outside of her seat. Thunderbird common room was perhaps Tina's favorite place in the castle. It was technically located outside, spreading across the trees next to the main castle. It reminded Tina of a humongous treehouse village. To get there, you had to locate a place instead of answering a question or by memorizing a password. Students joked that the Thunderbird common room was a thunderbird's nest. It certainly looked like it.

After relaxing on her seat for a while Tina got up, picked her book and headed for the main castle. She had borrowed her book from the library and now that she had extra time to spend she should return the thing. Tina took her time wondering around the castle. It was her last year on this school. It felt weird to think about that. After this year she would head to an actual job, hopefully an Auror working with MACUSA.

Near the library Tina felt soft sobbing, like someone was crying. First she stopped feeling awkward not sure what she should do but then she realized how familiar that sobbing sounded.

"Oh no…" Tina mumbled as she ran towards the voice. Finally she located its source to an empty classroom and low and behold, when Tina opened the door she saw no other than her little sister Queenie bawling her eyes out in middle of the classroom.

"Queenie?" Tina asked carefully from the door. Her sister turned to look at her with red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Queenie answered disappearing behind her hands and continuing crying.

Tina's thoughts turned automatically to their parents and how she had been a bad sister not seeing her sister's pain but Queenie cut her short. "It's just… this one boy…"

Tina walked closer to hug her. A boy, something normal, this she could handle. "Want to tell me about it?" She asked not dropping the hug.

"It's nothing important." Queenie said hugging Tina back and burying her face to Tina's shoulder. She felt so small, Tina thought.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." Tina said gently stroking Queenie's blond curls.

After sobbing some more Queenie finally lifted her face. It was red and still wet from the tears but she seemed to have calmed down. "It's really nothing, Teenie, just stupid teenage-stuff."

Tina smiled. "Not everything has to be world-changing to make us upset."

Queenie bit her lip. She would tell Tina eventually, she knew. Tina took a better position and sat next to her keeping her left hand wrapped around Queenie's shoulder. Queenie immediately leaned closer to Tina and tangled their free hands together.

"This one boy, he… he thought some really horrible things about me. That's all." Queenie kept her eyes on their tangled hands.

"Do you want to tell what did he thought about you?" Tina asked carefully.

Queenie stayed quiet avoiding Tina's eyes.

"It's nothing. Just silly things. I should be used to it by now." Queenie mumbled eventually. It was all that Tina needed to understand.

"Hey, Queenie." Tina turned gently Queenie's chin so she was facing her. "It's not nothing. And just because you can read people better than most doesn't mean you should forgive and forget things that you hear about you. Ignore them, yes, you are better than any of them but those things aren't anymore okay just because someone didn't say them out loud."

Queenie smiled weakly. "I know Tina." She leaned back to her shoulder.

Tina continued to stroke her blonde hair. "Who was it?"

"No-one. Just forget about it, really. I'm over it by now." Queenie said. True to her word she started to sound more like her normal happy self.

"That's good. But I'm not you. Who was it?" Tina asked calmly while going through a list of suspects in her mind.

"It's not… You can stop now." Queenie said. Tina smiled. Looks like she found a winner.

"It was Merton Arthurson, wasn't it?" Tina questioned.

Queenie sighed. "Yes."

"I'll walk you back to Pukwudgie common room, okay? Go to bed, little sister." Tina said picking up her book. She could return it later.

"Fine." Queenie stood up. "You really are impossible sometimes."

Tina only smiled. The Pukwudgie common room was near so it didn't took long for them to reach Queenie's final stop. She was already back to her normal bubbly persona telling Tina about her day and her classes like she used to do making Tina happy. They said goodnight and Tina returned to Thunderbird common room and went to bed. Tomorrow would be time for Merton Arthurson to learn some lessons.

Tina really didn't know much about Arthurson. He went the same classes as Queenie and belonged to Wampus but nothing else really. Seemed to be little too sure of himself around girls. It didn't surprise Tina that he had went little too far with his thoughts. Tina couldn't protect Queenie forever from other's minds but this she could do.

Next day went and disappeared as did the day that came after it. Tina focused on her regular study schedule but picked small clues from others what she should do with Arthurson. Finally she hit the jackpot. Tina managed to overhear that Arthurson secretly used Billywings stings like many other students did. It was technically illegal and just what Tina needed to get a grip on the guy.

Tina proceeded carefully taking her time. Finally she cornered Arthurson after their classes had ended. He was dressed in Quodpot gear clearly hurrying to practice.

"Arthurson, I think it's best that you follow me now." Tina said faking a polite tone. She easily towered over him and perhaps the first time Tina felt glad of her height.

He looked confused but a cocky attitude kicked soon in. "Sweetie, I'm flattered but I have practice now."

Tina took the sweetest smile that she could muster. "But  _sweetie_ , I know where you keep your Billywing hide and if you do as I said the teachers won't hear it from me. After all, aren't they illegal? You could be banned from Quodpot even."

The color disappeared from Arthurson's face and he gathered the little dignity that he had left and followed Tina away from the main hall.

"What do you want, Goldstein?" He asked angrily.

"See, that kind of rude behavior led you to this situation in the first place. That and substance abuse." Tina answered. Truth to be told she didn't know where Arthurson kept his hide but her bluff seemed to have worked anyway. Besides only telling the right teacher would cause Arthurson some serious trouble.

"Well?" He asked.

"I have a deal for you. You go and be a good little boy and apologize to my sister. You know fully well that she is legilimens." Tina started.

"So what, I didn't do anything to her. Besides it's only…"

"I wasn't finished." One more word from that boy's mouth and Tina would smack him. "After you have apologized to Queenie you will make sure that rest of your little gang will respect her. If I ever find out that you have been disrespectful to Queenie or any other girl in this school your days as Quodpod player are over."

Arthurson only brooded.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Fine. You are real pain in the ass, Goldstein. You know that right?" Arthurson retorted.

"Pleasure to do business with you, Arthurson. I hope we don't have to do this again." Tina smiled as she walked away. She couldn't protect Queenie forever but sometimes it were the little things that mattered. If she ever was doubtful of blackmailing someone her sister's cheery talking and bubbly appearance told Tina that her shady actions were worth it. All that they had left were each other's and sisters should keep together when others would turn their backs to them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some cute sisterly relationships that I wrote down real quick so sorry for all the grammar mistakes but I just didn't care. Anyway I just thought it would be hard for Queenie to grow up during her teen years with the talent that she has so protective!Tina to the rescue.


End file.
